


Chiodo e Martello

by ImperialPair



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, Crack Relationships, Other
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 16:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: Chiodo e MartelloFandom: OriginalePairing: Chiodo/MartelloPrompt 'Colpiscimi più forte!'Avvertimenti: Linguaggio colorito pwp





	Chiodo e Martello

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Chiodo e Martello  
> Fandom: Originale  
> Pairing: Chiodo/Martello  
> Prompt 'Colpiscimi più forte!'  
> Avvertimenti: Linguaggio colorito pwp

Chiodo e Martello erano stati riposto in un vecchio cassetto e nessuno li usava più da non ricordavano quanto tempo.  
L’unica cosa che potevano fare, era morire dalla noia.  
Chiodo: Ciao martello, cosa fai di bello? – chiese rivolto all’amico o il suo torturatore, dipendeva dalle circostanze.  
Martello: Ciao chiodo, mi annoio perché quei due coglioni scopano di continuo ed io ho le mie esigenze. – rispose incazzato  
Chiodo: lo potremmo fare anche noi che ne dici? – chiese malizioso il chiodo che aveva chiare tendenze masochiste.  
Martello: Ma, ti farò male! – rispose martello che in realtà moriva dalla voglia di chiavarlo in un muro o in cassetto di legno che sembrava perfetto per quell’estremità appunta e tanto seducente di chiodo  
Chiodo: Io so resistere molto bene al dolore. – disse incitando a fargli male molto male.  
Martello: Se lo dici tu. – in realtà quella voglia avvampò in lui e voleva massacrarlo, ucciderlo di dolore.

Chiodo iniziò a ricevere forti colpi da martello, ma non gli bastava, voleva di più, voleva che l’altro lo conficcasse fin dentro, con forza sovrumana.  
Chiodo: Colpiscimi più forte! – lo incitava e martello non resisteva colpendolo con tutta la forza che aveva  
Martello: ti piace?  
Chiodo: Sì, è bellissimo!!! Ancora di piùùùùù!!!!!! Sììììììììììììììììììììììììì! – gridò finalmente dopo essere stato chiavato con forza all’interno di quel legno per poi uscirne di nuovo.

Così Chiodo e Martello per combattere la noia iniziarono a farlo ogni giorno fino a quando i loro padroni dopo essersi ricordati di loro si accorsero delle strane usure di entrambi li gettarono via e loro dovettero dirsi addio per sempre.


End file.
